


Choices

by Mareel



Series: Always [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will stand by you forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/gifts).



> This takes place at the end of ME3 and is Kaidan's voice. The summary is from "Hero" – Enrique Iglesias
> 
> It is a follow-up to [You and Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2849399). They were both written as gifts to the person who introduced me to Mass Effect.

 

__________________________________________________

 

I'm still not sure which of us faced the harder road at the end. 

We'd talked of it, Shepard and I – whether it would be harder to give the order to go, or to be the man who had to obey that order.

I'd begged him for assurance that he wouldn't ever leave me. But even as we lay with limbs still tangled after a night spent memorizing each inch of skin, each plane and swell of every muscle. Even as we felt the changing rhythms of both our hearts as we slipped toward sleep... he still couldn't lie to me about it. 

Now alone, I still don't know the answer. He will always be my hero and my love, and he did what he had to do. It's all I could ask of him, I guess.

I just wish I could have been by his side whatever happened.

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
